


A Hallmark Affair

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cothed Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Idiots in Love, Idiots in lust, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, cursing, flirty banter, minor degredation, slight D/s, slight masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Reader is playful with Spencer from the beginning. Over her first year, she flirted with the genius doctor, only to find out he sees her as 'just a friend.' Over the next year, she goes out of her way to gift him with very suggestive presents; then Valentine's Day approaches. Reader decides to leave Spencer a simple card. Little does she know, Spencer's about had it with her teasing.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Hallmark Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I saw the Valentine's Day card while snooping the internets. Then, I actively searched for 'suggestive gifts.' Anyway, please, enjoy some Spencer Smut for Valentine's Day!! 💋❤

\-------♥--------

The day I was first walked into the bullpen of the BAU was the day I knew my life would change forever. Being promoted from Sex Crimes was a huge step up, and after six years, I felt like I was ready for a change of scenery. 

Scenery that came in the form of one Dr. Spencer Reid. 

As our boss, SSA Emily Prentiss, was introducing me to the team, when she came to the highly gossiped about doctor, I knew to keep my hands to themselves. 

"Not one for handshakes?" he asked, shyly. I gave him a small smile as I took two steps towards him, placing a quick peck on his left cheek while keeping my hands behind my back. 

"Actually, I've heard from an adorable source that it's much safer to kiss, don't you agree, Doctor Reid?" The man blushed a deep crimson, taking a step back to create some distance between us. 

"Uhh--yeah, um, you said your name was ..."

"Y/N Y/L/N. I'm just here to learn from the tech queen, herself." 

That much was true. I wasn't cut out to be a profiler, that much I knew. Being welcomed into the coveted 'Batcave' was a dream come true. After my first week, I learned that Garcia's special suggestive friendship with one Derek Morgan was just that: a strong, bonded friendship, built on trust, love, and clever comebacks. I even started a tip jar for Morgan to pay into every time I heard him call her his 'babygirl.' 

The first case we had where I was needed outside the safety of the batcave, was a local one. Dr. Reid has stayed behind to work on the geographical profile, working with both Garcia and I to narrow it down to a four-block radius. 

"I think I know where our unsub is," he said, capping his sharpie as he moved to grab is satchel that had been sitting on the chair. "Oh, uhh, Y/N? You drive, right?" I nodded, unsure where he was going with it. "I need a ride to the intersection of 13th and Bouldere Avenue." 

The unsub was apprehended, but not before they shot a bullet into Dr. Reid's kevlar vest, piercing just enough to then ricochet off and hit me in the shoulder blade. I had woken up in the hospital with my 'ride or die' sitting in the chair closest to the bed I was laying in. From that day on, that was my nickname for him. 

He'd insisted I call him Spencer, leading us into a very interesting friendship. 

Over the following year, I had taken hints from Morgan and Garcia's bantering relationship, coming up with quips of my own to shoot at the good doctor when he would least expect it. 

On a quiet Sunday, while most of the team were packing up and leaving, here I was still staring at a large stack of files I had yet to go through. I peered over at Spencer, who was naturally just finishing up his last one. Figures. 

"Y/N?" I hear Spencer whisper, my eyes shifting slowly back to meet his. "Have you seriously not touched your stack since we got back from lunch?" I let a gulp move down my throat, my eyes slowly closing, replaying back a scene in my head I've been watching since---well, since we got back from eating out at the local diner down the street. 

I kept my eyes on him as I meticulously placed a single finger on the top folder of the pile in front of me. "There, I touched it now, happy?" I tried my best to come off as flirty, but I learned quickly that flirting isn't something the genius picks up on right away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of doing you ... for the third time in my head." If I was any braver, I would've stayed right there, but I wasn't so I tossed my files in my bag, shooting Hotch a quick 'I'm suddenly not feeling well' text. The next day, I walked in feeling just fine, carefully avoiding Hotch and Spencer as I hid away with Garcia in our batcave. 

-

As the months flew by, I surprisingly became much more confident in my ability to flirt with the resident genius. Once, while in the middle of deciding if it was too late to go out for drinks, Luke, Morgan, and I were in the middle of a discussion when I couldn't help but overhear Spencer telling Garcia something about the number of books he reads per day may be intimidating to the average person, but he typically finishes in record time. 

"Y/N, are you even listening?" Morgan questioned as I turned my attention back to him and Luke. Before I could even attempt to muster up a clever response, Luke pointed his eyes over at Spencer, a knowing smirk slowly creeping over his smile. Once Morgan figured it out as well, there was no way either of them were going to let me live it down. "Oh, I see, we're just simply not your type, huh, Y/N?" At this point, my eyes were glued to the genius in question, watching him as he waved Garcia back to her cave, taking his seat at his desk, squinting his eyes at the three of us as if we knew something he didn't. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" Morgan and Luke just laughed while I blushed profusely, using a book I'd borrowed from Spencer to hide my feelings as they were displayed across my face like a neon sign. One that, thankfully, Spencer had a hard time reading. 

"Nah, man, but if you did, I bet Agent Y/L/N would gladly come over and lick your pretty face clean." I kept my head down, not daring to make eye contact with Spencer, especially not after that lovely comment he just made. Just when I thought I was in the clear, Luke startled me by bringing me a cup of coffee, probably as a gesture, silently asking for forgiveness. 

"Don't look now, but I think Morgan broke him," Luke pointed ever so slightly in Spencer's direction. I shook my head, moving to get in the last word before we find ourselves out on a case. 

"Well, I can't say he was wrong, I've always enjoyed the repercussions of having a dirty mind, keeps ordinary conversations interesting, don't you think?" With that, I moved to make my way back to the lair I shared with the insatiable tech goddess, herself. 

"Oh, good, Y/N, you're here," Penelope sighed, her monitors behind her now filled with crimes scene photos and bank statements. "It's a bad one." 

-

After a girls' night at Penelope's I walked into the bullpen, carrying a small gift bag, nervously placing it on my crush's desk in hopes that I could make a beeline for the coffee machine without being obvious that the gift inside was from me. 

Of course, as I pushed the door open, Spencer is standing there, a cup in his hand, his top lip over the rim, sipping what looks like the last of his cup, already. "Good morning, Y/N, did you have fun last night?" 

Fun? What? I panicked, rushing to grab my mug from the cupboard, shoving it under the spout before pressing the button to make the liquid gold spill into the cup. "Oh--yeah, sure, th-thanks for asking." I darted out the second I was done tossing sugar and creamer in, slamming the door behind me once I was safe in the batcave. 

"I see you dropped off his gift, did he like it?" 

The gift in question, the one currently sitting on Dr. Spencer Reid's desk was a dare I'd been given the night before by Garcia, herself. Apparently, Morgan helped her with the idea. The dare? Buy something you would never think to ever give your crush and gift it to him without saying anything, except to sign your name. 

So, sitting on his desk in pretty foil, was a candle. Not just any candle. This candle was a musky scent, one that is typical for a cozy night in. The words, 'Thanks for all the Orgasms' was boldly displayed on the outer part of the candle, a feature I was hoping the good doctor would overlook after most likely seeing the card that came with it, simply signed 'Y/N.' 

Much to Morgan and Garcia's dismay, Spencer did find the gift, and after opening it, he apparently assumed it was a gag gift sent to him by Garcia as a joke, signing my name on the card, instead of hers. "Hey, Y/N?" he nudged me awake while on the jet back from our most recent case. "I know you were the one who gave me that candle.. can I ask why?" In my sleepy state, I answered better than I believe sober-me would have. 

"It's my way of thanking you for all the orgasms I know you'll never give me," I mused, letting my eyes droop once more. "Now please, let me get back to my fantasy." 

"Okay, um, what're you dreaming about?" 

"Asking you if you're a candle, 'cause I'd really like to know what it's like to blow you .... out." 

-

Halloween was all Spencer could talk about lately, well that, and his birthday. The man was turning 34 this year, and I had found the perfect gift to give him. Actually, I ended up gifting him two presents: one was a Bathe & Brew: Shower Coffee Maker and Soap Dispenser. Judging by the box, it seemed like a gag gift, but for Spencer, the man who lives off coffee and long shower, or so I've heard, this was the best gift I believe I could've thought of. The second gift was a personalized t-shirt I had made for him that says 'Sexy Pipecleaner.' I overheard once when Morgan and Rossi were talking about a time years ago when Spencer had knocked on a suspect's door, and the guy had accused him of being just a 'pipecleaner with eyes,' before Rossi leaned into view to prevent anything else from happening. 

This time, I had no troubles, signing my name lovingly on the card, leaving it on his desk for him, as we had yet another case to work through. 

"Ride or die, huh?" Spencer asked me the following day since I left the office early in hopes that I wouldn't hear his reaction about the gifts until the next day, which was right now. 

"Oh, well, it's just---that last case we had, it's just, I--I don't think I could handle being apart of a car chase like that ever again, unless you're the one behind the wheel." It was true. Spencer normally waited for Morgan or Luke to grab the keys and he'd just follow, but this time, it was just the two of us. 

"'Sokay, to be honest, I felt terrified." Quick with my tongue, I had a retort to that just waiting to be said. 

"Good thing you're my favorite hero, then." 

-

The next time I opted to push the envelope when it came to my famous gift-giving was Christmas time. Unfortunately, the team was away on a grueling case, one that thankfully did not need either Penelope nor I to tag along, though part of me was disappointed at the possibility of being stuck sharing a room---or even a bed--with Spencer. 

"So, do you know if he's opened your gift yet?" Penelope's voice rang throughout our lair, while she plopped down on her swivel chair next to mine. 

"No, wait---how do you know about it?" Morgan. 

"Luke may have confessed to having pointed you in the right direction." Of course. I was debating between giving Spencer this tie with a hidden message underneath it, or a Christmas-themed mug that wasn't entirely appropriate to use in the office, especially one like ours. 

The mug was simple, two not-so-innocent looking gingerbread people in a compromising position with the words 'Oh God, I'm gonna CRUMB!' written across the top. I laughed hysterically when I first saw it on the shelf at a thrift store, no less. 

Later that night, while I was curled up in bed, my phone rang. 

Spencer📲: Hey, Y/N. His voice sounded soothing and I almost allowed it to put me to sleep right then. I got your present...though Morgan told me it'd be best if I kept it at home. I giggled understanding Morgan's reasonings. 

Me📲: Well, I'm glad you like it. Be sure to think of me every time you take a sip. I hung up before I could hear his response. I turned my phone on silent, grateful for the weekend that came the next day. 

-

Now, today was the big day. Today was the day I was going to shove all my insecurities aside and just go for it. And by it, I mean him. Dr. Spencer Reid. 

I'd been wanting to jump that man's bones now for what has felt like ages. So, today, February 14th, to be exact, was the day I had left a particularly special gift on his desk. 

In this red bag, I couldn't wait for him to find the card I had found and bought over three months ago. On the front, it read: 'Just a Reminder: I can use my tongue for more than just sealing an envelope (hint, hint).' Inside, Spencer would be sure to find various chocolates, each with a personalized wrapper. The Hershey chocolates would say 'Hey Baby' on them, while the Kit-Kats read 'Kiss Kiss,' instead. But, my favorites I left for him were a couple of Snickers bars saying 'Sexy Thang.' Deciding to be even more bold and even a little bit cheeky, I also purchased him a brand new belt, which thanks to Morgan and Luke, I knew he was already in need of, having added a little roundness to his delectable tum I've found I simply cannot stop starting at. 

The belt was fine italian leather, but what was etched on this inside was the key. 'Now you'll always think of me when you take off your pants.' I wanted to make him flustered in the best way possible, so that's why I left it on his desk for him to open while at work, knowing I was safe in the confines of the batcave. 

While coming back from my lunch with Penelope, we'd already agreed weeks ago, we'd be each other's Valentine's for the day, a lilac sticky note was stuck to one of my monitors. 

Roses are Red,   
Violets are Blue.   
Promise to behave,  
and maybe .... I'll fuck you. 

Thankfully, Spencer opted not to sign his name, though I wouldn't put it past the Tech Goddess to recognize the genius' handwriting when she sees it. As I plucked it off the monitor, I flipped it over, noticing the extra 'My place, 7:00,' scribbled on the back. 

As I was grabbing my things for the night, I almost wondered if Spencer had left yet, or if he was still here. I shook my head at the scandalous thought that made its way to my overly horny brain while I locked the door of the lair, making my way to the elevator. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" 

Fuck. I froze, only moving enough to turn my body around to see that Spencer had, in fact, not left the comforts of the bullpen. He was sitting, rather comfortably, in his chair, a smirk on his face carefully coming into view from the lights shining in from the windows. I couldn't find my voice amongst the rapid tingles I was feeling all over my body, understanding I wasn't going to get on the elevator when it arrived. 

Slowly, Spencer extended his arm out, his fingers curling in except his index finger, which was now beckoning me forward, like a moth to a dangerously sexy flame. I took two steps in his direction, dropping my bag and my jacket along the way. Once I had my shoes off, his hand raised to say 'stop.' Without a single word being spoken, he curled his fingers in again, slowly pointing his single index finger down in one fluid motion. 

And down, I went. Just like that. My hands felt the rough patch of carpet first, my knees following as I tried to catch my breath. I felt my skirt rise up my thighs as the cool air from the fans caused tiny bumps to form all over my exposed skin. Now, on all fours for him, Spencer proceeded to beckon me his way once again, like a thirsty dog to a bowl of water. 

I crawled over to him, practically whimpering at the sight he had displayed out for me. His pants were unzipped, his cock sprung free from the confines of his boxers. Spencer Reid in all his glory was mine for the taking, or so I thought. "Tsk, tsk, Y/N, I want your hands where I can see them." Double fuck. I quickly complied, resting my hands on my thighs as I patiently waited for him to bring my waiting mouth to it's hopeful destination. 

I was elated to see that we were strangely on the same page. Spencer's hand reached out to grip a portion of my hair, bringing me closer, my lips just barely grazing the tip of his hard cock. "Now, take it all in like the slut you are," he growled, pulling me closer to him, my mouth now wrapped entirely around his member. I bobbed my head at an excruciating pace, using my tongue in the best way I know how while wondering what the fuck he wanted me to do with my hands. Trusting my instincts, based on the beautiful noises Spencer was making, I reached up with one hand to play with his balls, kneading them as I saw fit, while using my other hand to finger myself through my soaked lace panties. "Fuck, Y/N, I knew you'd be amazing at this, but damn!" 

To hear those filthy thoughts drip from this man's mouth made me question as to whether I died and found my heaven. I wanted to bring him to the edge, make him whither at my hand and mouth, but Spencer evidently had other plans for us tonight. "Fuck, I thought I told you to keep your hands where I can see them." 

Fuucck. A surge of fire shot through my every nerve as I felt his strong hands wrap around me, hoisting me up onto his desk, spilling dozens of papers and folders all over the floor beneath us. For a brief moment, we both simply stared at each other, our eyes fixed on the other's pout, only realizing now that we still haven't kissed yet. With a newfound wave of confidence, I mustered up the words that were just waiting to leave my mouth. 

"Fuck, is it hot in here, or is it just you? 'Cause, while sex is a real killer, I've always enjoyed the thought of dying with a blissed out smile on my face." 

The way his eyes darkened at my inner thoughts being spoken outloud, caused another hit of arousal to dampen the thong I was wearing. In one swift second, Spencer tore my panties completely off my ass, lining himself up before slamming into me with a force so strong I fell back, hitting my head on the smooth wood of his desk. With my hands still free to roam, I ran them over every inch of him that I could, already disappointed that he was still fully clothed, while I had my entire pussy exposed to him for the taking. 

With his hands keeping a firm grip on my ankles, I felt him reach a deeper spot as he crossed my feet near his head, holding them tight while continuously pounding into me as I moaned and whimpered, much to his delight. "Touch yourself, baby, I wanna see you completely fall apart underneath me." I felt my hands fall to my sides, slowly crawling up over my blouse, carefully exposing myself to him with each button until my stomach was bare to him. 

As I watched him eye me with a desire I could only have dreamed of before tonight, I once again mustered up the courage of acting like a brat in his presence. "You don't get to tell me what to do unless you're the one who's naked." The way the darkness swallowed his irises before me, made my heart leap in response. I wanted this feral reaction from him, and I wanted it bad. Then, without so much as a warning, I felt the incredible tingly feeling of a faint sting coming from my behind. Spencer fucking Reid just slapped my ass. 

"Talk back to me again, Princess, and I'll show you how I can keep you quiet." 

As if he'd orchestrated it himself, the second he called me princess, I came so hard, I felt my entire body react to him in a way I didn't know was possible. Spencer kept thrusting, slower than before, adjusting his stance as I came down from my ecstatic high. Next thing I know, he's placing my feet at either side of his head, lifting me up by cupping my ass with both his hands, squeezing hard enough to leave marks I just know I'll be staring at in the morning to remember that this is all very real. 

"Fuck, Spencer, I knew you were a magician of sorts, but this feels fucking magical." I knew what I said only served to praise him, but the man kept his previous work as I soon felt a familiar fabric being shoved into my mouth, almost choking me with my own arousal. 

"Now, be a good girl and stay quiet," Spencer hissed, his cock finding new buttons within me to push as I felt another orgasm hit me, my hands moving to push my bra down, exposing my erect nipples while massaging them simultaneously. I felt Spencer's nails dig even deeper, his eyes glued to my hands over my breasts, watching me continuously come undone beneath him, and oh what a sight I must be for him to see. "Fuucck, Y/N, baby, I love it when you touch yourself like that, it----fuck---it's hot as hell to see." 

My brain has already been depleted to mush, but hearing that made me feel things even moreso than before. Soon, the only sound to be heard throughout the entire bullpen was the sounds of our skins slapping together in a symphony of moans and mewls, only whimpers being heard as my mouth contracted over the lacy undergarment still wedged inside my pretty pout. Just as I felt the makings of another orgasm hitting me, Spencer removed the constricting panties, allowing me to moan and whimper to my heart's content, making every wanton noise imaginable for only Spencer's ears to hear. 

"Fuck, Spenc---I--I'm gonna cum, please...pleasepleaseplease ...wanna cum so bad." 

With one word, one final command, I came entirely undone at the mercy of my favorite doctor. 

"Come for me, Princess." 

As the feeling of euphoria washed over me, allowing me to feel every inch of fire that'd been burning my body since the moment he first touched me, I craved to always feel like this whenever in the sheer presence of Dr. Spencer Reid. I almost felt bad for not being in tune enough with my body to feel the way I had contracted around him, pushing him over the edge with me as we rode our highs together, completely blissed out, not caring that we essentially both have an obvious exhibitionists kink, I'm betting neither one of will admit to, for now. 

Waiting for a brief moment to ensure my breathing was back to normal, I rose up from my spot on his desk, crossing my legs around him once more in an effort to keep him here longer, breathing out, "I gotta say, while I'm nowhere near that horny all the time, I will be around you because you're alway so fucking sexy, it kills me." 

Spencer just laughed, his voice beaming off the walls, a look of desire washing over him once again. His face was suddenly mere inches away from mine, our breaths hitched in unison. "You know, I still can't believe I never kissed you..." His breath was hot on my nose, my lips, and I wanted so badly for him to devour me right there on his desk. 

"God, I 've been shooting arrows at you all fucking month, Spence." Just before I felt his lips touch mine, he licked his own vehemently, eyeing me in a way that made me all hot and bothered all over again. 

"...Bullseye." 

With that, our mouths crashed into one another, a force of teeth and tongue, clashing in a wonderful mixture of passion and lust. I gripped his collar tightly while feeling his hands roam over my breasts, his palms engulfing them better than my own had. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Y/N." I glanced up at him, ecstatic to see not only a hint of lust, but also a whole lot of love reflecting back to me in his eyes. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Spencer." As neither of us appeared ready to leave, I decided to play cheeky with him, again. I mean, clearly, it worked the first time. "Did you know that karma is alot like 69...you should only get what you give." After a pause of silence between us, I cleared my throat, moving to grab my bra that was hanging over some of his favorite classics. "Still want that dinner?" I asked, trying hard to not sound disappointed at the thought of having to get redressed again. 

Just when I think I had seen and heard everything there was to know about Spencer Reid, the good doctor always shows me just how to be surprised. 

"No. I'm pretty sure every restaurant is either booked or closed by now," he murmured, checking his wrist watch. "Well, except you." He said it so nonchalantly that it completely caught me off guard. Trying to put further space between us, I stuttered out the first thought that came to mind. 

"Who says I'm currently open for business?" 

Without wasting another second, Spencer gently slammed me back down on his desk, his mouth trailing sloppy opened kisses from my mouth all the way down to my thighs. 

"I do. You're mine, Princess." 

\-------♥---------


End file.
